For various molded articles including resin molded articles, surface hard coating is performed to provide scratch resistance, chemical resistance, and other properties to surfaces of the molded articles. Surface hard coating generally employs a sheet for forming a hard coating. The sheet for forming a hard coating is generally coated with UV-curable resin composition.
A typical sheet for hard coating can improve scratch resistance and thermal resistance, but has a drawback of film brittleness.
As a result, the sheet causes failure such as breakage, fragments, and the like due to lack of formability upon injection molding. Moreover, a typical sheet for hard coating has insufficient slip properties, thereby causing scratches in a post-process after injection molding.